Check Mate
by KillerQueen18
Summary: An unlikely pair meet in a cafe and he challenges her to a game for the perfect table. ON HOLD! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the brisk spring clouds and the birds were singing. Today, he thought to himself, was going to be a good day. He walked into Sand Brooke Café, just as he had every morning at precisely eight o' clock and walked over to their table. It was Thursday, it was always a Thursday that they sat together and silently enjoyed their game of chess over their morning breakfast; his was a cup of coffee and hers was a toasted crème and cheese bagel with a tall caramel latte. He motioned for the waiter to prepare their ritual breakfast five minutes before she would arrive, because she always arrived at eight twenty five, and the game began at eight thirty.

He thrummed his fingers along the cold glass of the tale and patiently waited. She was the one who had taught him to be patient and it always made him chuckle as he remembered how they had met.

_Flashback _

_It was a cold winter day; the wind was vigorously beating through the streets as rain dripped from the weeping clouds. People raced down the streets running towards shelter from the frigid winds and it just so happened that he was one of them. Normally, he wouldn't have entered such a local shop, but under the circumstances, it was worth it. When he entered the shop was rather quiet, a nice break from the raging outdoors and his busy work. He casually strolled to the coat hanger and shook his coat off. He hung it on a peg and made his way to a table with his briefcase in hand. In the entrance to the café, a petite girl with long ebony hair strolled through in a fit of giggles. She hung up her phone and pulled her baggy coat off. Beneath the coat, he noticed, she was slim and lean; her arm muscles were flexed as she twisted out of the jacket, but it was in an appealing way. She wore a semi-tight blue t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. The male workers around the store seemed to perk up upon her entrance. When she turned and smiled time seemed to stop. Her eyes met his and he felt his fist tighten. _

_She strolled to the table I was currently sitting at and smiled shyly. _

"_Do you mind if I sit with you? This happens to be my favorite table." She asked. he blinked in confusion before his mind registered what she had said. he glanced down at the table where a chess set sat and he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face as he came up with a brilliant idea._

"_I'll play you for it." he challenged. A brilliant smile spread across her face as she threw her head back and laughed. Her neck was exposed and that was a challenge with his instincts, he felt his lower regions tighten in eager excitement and he allowed a small smile to creep out. She was different than most girls, good. She plopped down across from him and pulled the chess set to her side of the table. She slipped her hand into the bag and grabbed two pawns: one black and one white. Behind her back, she mixed the two pieces between her hands before pulling her hands back in front of her with her fists tightly wrapped around the two pawns. She smiled slyly at him before opening her mouth._

"_Pick a hand." He smirked and looked down at her fingers and noticed that between the thumb and index finger of her right hand he could see a small flash of black. He lifted his right hand and grasped her right wrist. _

"_I'll take black." She blinked in confusion and glanced at her hands. A pink blush dusted across her nose before she let out a sheepish grin. We distributed pieces and before they knew it, he was winning. She was down to one pawn, her queen, a rook, and her king. He grinned and moved his rook to the left side of the board, took her last pawn, and put her king in check. A small grin lit up her features and he frowned in confusion. She reached past his hand where it hovered above the rook and grasped the knight that he hadn't taken account of. He narrowed his eyes and realized what she had done. She tricked him; she placed her pawn there intentionally, and waited for him to take it. Her eyes were filled with mirth and a small grin was turning up the corners of her mouth. She took his rook and all he had left was his king, four pawns, and a bishop. He frowned and sent her a playful glare. He brought his bishop to the right and pulled his hand back. She looked at the board in concentration and he couldn't help but admire her focus. She finally reached out and brought her queen two squares away from his king. He grinned and moved his pawn to take her queen but she just smiled and shook her finger._

"_Check mate." He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at her rook. He clenched his fist and when he realized his mistake, he huffed and tipped his king. She clapped her hands with a giant smile on her face and he just chuckled._

"_I haven't lost since I was little." She smiled and shrugged._

"_I usually play against my little brother in here, but he just moved to England for a soccer scholarship." She had a sad look on her face for a moment before she smiled and turned away._

"_I'm going to grab a latte, you want anything?" She asked. He smirked._

"_Coffee would be nice." He replied. She just smiled and walked to the counter._

_It had been a year to this very Thursday that they met and now this was what he looked forward to every week._

_End of Flashback_

He glanced down to his watch and realized she was late. It was eight thirty two. He heard the door chime as another customer entered and he glanced up eagerly; it wasn't her. He calmly stirred his coffee and waited. Eight minutes passed and she had yet to appear. He sighed and pulled out his laptop. A man, who he clearly recognized, strolled up to the table he sat at and sat across from him.

"Miroku." He said to the man. The man grinned before handing him a letter.

"She will not be visiting today." Miroku turned and left. He sighed and looked at the letter.

"To Sesshomaru: From Kagome." He pushed the laptop hastily aside and ripped the letter open. What he read made his heart drop; today was not going to be a good day. He wouldn't have a good day for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sesshomaru_

_ I apologize for the short notice, but I am visiting my brother. I'll be back in a few weeks. I'll call you when I'm back. Sayōnara! ~ Kagome_

Sesshomaru sighed as he reread the letter for what seemed like the thousandth time. His office was quiet and dark, the only visible light came through the crevices on the blinds. He had counted the days, the hours, and minutes, since he first read the letter, and in that time he had read it countless times, but it seemed he only desired to read it more.

He sighed as his office phone rang for the thousandth time that day.

"Hello?" He asked, hopeful, but still ready for disappointment.

"Hello Sesshomaru, Its been a while hasn't it?" He scowled and held back a growl.

"Hello Kagura, and no, quite the opposite really; its too soon to talk." He promptly hung up the phone. It rung once more and he lifted it to his ear.

"But Sesshom-" He hung up again. The office was silent once more; until his cell phone rang.

"What?" He yelled into the phone's speaker. There was a shocked silence on the other end until someone shyly whispered.

"Sesshomaru?" He blinked.

"Kagome?" He asked in disbelief. A soft giggle came from the other end and he felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Its been to long." She whispered with the shadow of a smile in her voice. He felt light, free, undyingly happy.

"I concur."

_**AN: Extremely short, I know, but I thought it was a cute little drabble continuing the story. Ill try to put more up more often, seeing as it is summer. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Her gaze lingered on the checkered board before her. Her concentrated stare kept her unobservant to the eyes that watched her. Sesshomaru's eyes watched her carefully as his sharp fingernails tapped at the glass in both impatience and excitement; he had her this time, she knew, so she did the one thing that kept him from playing out his win: she tipped her king. A pleased smile escaped from the man in front of her.

"I believe this game evens the score this month." She frowned and stuck out her lower lip. She had been ahead by one point, and that final point would have guaranteed that she won. She turned her nose to the air and turned away.

"I'm getting my latté; I don't suppose you'd like to change it up a bit, hmm?" Sesshomaru only smiled and stood.

"It is my turn to pay for you, remember?" He breezed past her and addressed the woman at the counter. With a soft smile Kagome sat back down and looked at her cell phone. She had four missed calls and two texts. She frowned but set her phone back down. She couldn't help it really, the man she couldn't help but to adore played a good game of chess and it was what she looked forward to the most every Thursday morning. They didn't often speak to each other due to the competitive atmosphere that went on during the chess games, but they knew enough about each other that it didn't matter.

He was a high class business man from Taisho Corp. and she was just a run of the mill college student. He worked with celebrities and rich people, and she had only ever worked in a library and a café. He majored in business and was a successful business partner, and she would major in art, likely get no where.

The bell rang at the front of the café and in came a man similar to Sesshomaru in many aspects; he was tall, handsome, and had the same silver hair & golden eyes, but in comparison, he was lively, rude, and undeniably the playing type. His eyes were warm and bright like honey, where as Sesshomaru's were cool and reserved. While she could in most cases appreciate a happy loud personality; she couldn't find herself to be pleased that he was here, for he was interrupting her time with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes met hers in a silent apology and she smiled back at him. Sesshomaru quickly made his way past his brother and to her table. He set her latte down and sat with his coffee.

His brother, who she could see from the reflection of the mirror on the wall, stood gawking. She smirked and looked to Sesshomaru while sipping her drink.

'Are we going to ignore him?' she wrote on the napkin next to her hand. He only smirked and slightly tilted his head affirmative.

They sat together for about a minute until the young man came forward and pulled up a chair.

"So…" he drawled, "who are you and how much is he paying you?" She raised her eyebrow, but remained silent; a habit she picked up from Sesshomaru. The eldest of the two brothers finally decided to grace him with an answer.

"This is Kagome, she is… a friend." Kagome smiled and nodded at the younger brother.

"Feh, ok, a 'friend', My name's Inu-Yasha, second heir to Taisho Corp."

"And why are you here brother? I believe I told you I was unavailable this Thursday." Inu-Yasha snorted,

"yeah and every other Thursday too, not that I can blame you." He said as his eyes lingered on her. Sesshomaru let loose a small growl.

"You will state your purpose or leave." Inu-Yasha snapped his gaze back to the elder brother and glared.

"Fine Mr. High-and-Mighty, Dad wants you to find a date for the dinner party we're hosting; it seems you already have a head start." With a toothy grin and a kiss to her hand, the half demon fled,


	4. Chapter 4

After the hanyou left, silence was ensued . She shyly met his gaze as it fell upon her. His left eyebrow was raised in a silent question. She let out a smile and grasped the napkin and pen next to her.

'Maybe if you take me to dinner first?' A smirk worked its way on his face and a barely noticeable nod made her day.

"How's Friday?" He asked. She blinked at the quick planning he made and smiled coyly.

"Not a Thursday?" He smirked and leaned closer to her: their faces closer than usual.

"I'm tired of Thursdays. I'm growing impatient. I will make you mine." He whispered as his breath whispered across her face. A pink blush dusted across her nose before a delighted smile lit up her face.

"I'm tired of waiting." She leaned forward and closed the space between them. His eyes were open in shock for a moment, before a pleased growl escaped from his lips. As the exchange was processing, one of the waiters felt rather jealous.

A slight cough interrupted them. As they pulled apart, a blush lingered on her face and angry narrowed eyes fell on the employee. The employee gave the girl an apologetic glance and smirked towards Sesshomaru. He placed the order down and grinned.

"Here's you're order. Since you're frequent visitors, I thought I'd deliver it to you." His gaze flickered between Kagome and Sesshomaru, whose anger was barely concealed.

"Thank you Mr.…" Kagome paused and looked at his name tag.

"Wolf. Kouga Wolf. And you are?" He asked with a sheepish grin. She smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi and this…" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Her boyfriend, Sesshomaru Taisho." He smirked as the hope in the man's eyes died down. But then the boy smirked and shrugged. He slipped her a piece of paper with his number.

"Maybe, we can be friends…" He proposed with a sly grin. "Call if you ever need someone to talk to." Kagome laughed and nodded

"Thank you, Mr. Wolf. " He shook his head.

"It was my pleasure, and call me Kouga." She smiled

"Only if you call me Kagome!" He smirked and nodded.

"Deal." He nodded towards Sesshomaru and left.

To say Sesshomaru was irritated, was an understatement. After her long conversation with the wolf youkai, he insisted that they visit the mall to find her a dress for the company ball, and to visit his father.

After visiting five dress shops he decided it may be better to pay a visit to a designer he knew well, Ayame Himeno. Hand in hand, they strolled towards her well known store and he casually stepped in.

"Hello Ayame, it's a pleasure to see you again." The woman behind the desk looked up in surprise and a smile lifted her features.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It's a pleasure to see you again as well! Who is this lovely woman and…" She paused as she sniffed lightly.

"Why does she smell like Kouga?" Sesshomaru bristled at the mention of his name and Kagome thought it may be best if she answered.

"Kouga is a friend that works at a café I often attend." Ayame's lips twisted into an irritated frown. She glanced at Sesshomaru's irritated stance and smirked.

"So I take it he's offered his _friendship_?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"He's a kind person." Ayame nodded in agitation and motioned Sesshomaru to come closer.

"Does she even know that he was hitting on her?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"If she didn't she didn't give him any notice." With a smug smirk he straightened his back and gestured for Kagome to come to the counter with him.

"We need a dress that accents her features and body well." Ayame nodded and took her to the back of the office. After about thirty minutes, Kagome emerged with a smile on her face.

"The design is done, but she'll need to visit again so we can see how it fits once I'm done making it." He nodded in agreement and slipped his hand in Kagome's.

"Shall we get lunch?" With a smile she nodded eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday - Dinner for Two

She glanced shyly at her phone, ignoring the stares she was getting: the problem with dressing up fancy was that everyone noticed. Her thoughts were interrupted as a red rose was placed in front of her phone's screen. She looked up eagerly and came face to face with a pair of golden eyes. A smile danced upon her cherry lips as she happily accepted the rose.

"Kind of cliché, ne?" a humble smirk graced his features and he gave a guilty shrug.

"I would have bought you daffodils, but they're out of season, and it was a last minute kind of thing." laughter bubbled out of her throat as a wistful smile touched her lips.

"You remembered?" he looked down into her eyes all joking gone.

"Of course." He layered his fingers through hers and began to guide her down the street.

"I remember everything you've told me." He looked down at her blushing form and let a small smile grace his features. He kissed her forehead affectionately and began walking anew.

The restaurant was luxurious and clean: lavish with fancy wine and elegant men and women. She was suddenly second-guessing her apparel choice as she walked through to their table. The dress was simple: a midnight blue, off the shoulder that reached her mid-thigh. The women around her wore long elegant silk dresses with diamond embroidery and had clean polished looks about them. She self consciously pulled the hem of the dress down until an elegant pale hand grasped her wrist.

He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look." He pulled her into his arms and began to sway to the soft jazz that filtered throughout the air; his lips grazing the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to hide her tears. 'How long had it been since Hojo tore down her self confidence?' she gripped him tighter and let a tear escape. He knew she was crying; he didn't know why but he knew. He took it as a good sign that she was crying into his arms, rather than leaving, and decided to let it be.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." He heard her belated reply. Pride filled his chest and he nuzzled her affectionately.

"Perhaps we should go to our table." he insisted. He grasped her hand and leaned in close to her face.

"May I kiss you?" a kiss was his reply


	6. Author's note!

Hello! Im so sorry for the delay in my updates: School has been so busy lately! But it's finally the thanksgiving season and we have a nine day break XD Im so happy! I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and ill try to keep the updates going.


	7. Chapter 6

Check Mate - Chapter 6 - After party

Kagome was wearing a long sleek red dress that ended at her ankles, the neckline was low enough to grant him the view of her collarbone, but to also remain modest and clean. This one had straps and the back was an open dip that was covered by lace. He would have to thank Ayame for picking red.

Kagome stepped out of the limo and stood gracefully on the cobblestone sidewalk. Her hair was down in elegant black waves that curled at the ends; her ears held small rose shaped stones and around her neck was a silver chain with a red rose pendant dangling just above her bosom. He stepped up besides her and looped arms with her before entering the room. Her cherry lips were turned up in a smile as he gestured for her to go in first. All eyes turned to her and silence ensued. Hand in hand, they walked into the crowd, ignoring the curious looks they were receiving.

"Hello, Father." Sesshomaru spoke first, holding his head high. The man looked Sesshomaru over and nodded approvingly.

"Good evening my son, and who is this lovely lady beside you?" He asked as his eyes explored her entire appearance searching for flaws with a critical eye.

"My name is Kagome, Mr. Taisho, and how are you this evening?" She spoke up. He looked down approvingly at her and smiled.

"I'm fine my dear, and are you and my son dating?" Kagome nearly choked and let a small blush surface.

"Well…" Sesshomaru intervened.

"We have been on several dates and before that have been seeing one another for a year as friends." Kagome nodded in agreement, thankful for his quick response.

"That's good to hear, and my dear, you can call me InuTaisho, no need for formalities." He chuckled. A smile lit her features and she nodded vivaciously.

"Kagome? So you finally gave up on Houjo, hmm?" Sesshomaru turned irritated eyes to see Inu-Yasha and a girl that looked remarkably similar to Kagome. Kagome tightened her grip on his arm and nervously looked at Kikyo.

"Well, he was the one who cheated on me with you, so I see no reason to mourn the loss." She spoke emotionlessly. Kikyo scoffed in an angry fit.

"It was only because you couldn't satisfy his needs, he told me so." Kagome tightened her grip once more and shrugged.

"Well, Houjo's a part of the past now: I've clearly moved on, so should you." with that said, Sesshomaru nodded approvingly at her dismissal of the topic and gestured for Inu-Yasha to leave. He nodded but turned to his father.

"Hello father, sorry for that display. This is Kikyo, she's my... date for the evening." InuTaisho glanced at her with a disapproving stare. Her dress was extremely short, just below her bottom, it was strapless and a hideous shade of pink. Her heels were at least three inches and matched the pink poorly.

"I see, well, I was just conversing with Kagome here, and I see no reason to converse with you any further, please, go mingle with your date." Kikyo stepped forward with her hand extended.

"Hello! I'm Inu's girlfriend! I heard your business is looking for new design interns, I was wondering if I could apply." InuTaisho quickly shook her hand and withdrew it.

"We were, But I believe the positions are all filled actually. Maybe next time." He gestured for Kagome and Sesshomaru to follow him and they all sat at a table.

"So, you have history with that girl?" He asked. Kagome nodded wearily.

"I see, do you mind me asking how, I think I have a pretty good idea, but I'm still curious." Kagome nodded and fidgeted with her hands.

"We were always close in high school, she didn't use to be so… well, you get what I mean. In high school, me and Houjo were dating. When we got to college, the three of us attended the same university, Tokyo U.: I had originally been enrolled in a graphic design course, but things got extremely competitive: She and I began arguing in projects, and then one day, I found her with Houjo… in our apartment. I ended up switching my degree to art because I enjoyed painting and ceramics more anyway and I moved out. I should be done with my degree in a few months actually." InuTaisho nodded and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I think we've all experienced the unfaithful lover, haven't we? But if you're interested in design, I think I'd love to see some of your work! We are looking for interns, you know." She blushed and shook her head.

"I changed my major I haven't done design in almost two years!" she laughed. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Let me be the judge of that, you just stop by on Monday next week, got it?" A smile crawled onto her face and she nodded.

"Thank you InuTaisho." He nodded and winked.

"Anything for my future daughter-in-law." Pink immediately dusted across her nose and InuTaisho laughed merrily.

The rest of the night was spent marvelously, the couple never noticing a pair of jealous brown eyes.


	8. AN About Chapter 6

_/AN: Hello! So I was going through it, and I realized I didn't like how I ended the last chapter. It was a little too… mainstream? I don't know, everyone seems to be doing that, and while I like the idea of easing into business & design for her, I don't think its going to play well with the stream of my thoughts. So I'm going to rewrite it, just a heads up, so the next Chapter 6 is going to be different! ~ Angeline!/_


	9. Chapter 7

Check Mate: Chapter 7

Kikyo had been watching Kagome for a few days now. As she glared at the back of her head, she pondered recent events. Somehow she had managed to snag Sesshomaru Taisho and not to mention gain the favor of InuTaisho, it just wasn't fair. Kikyo dressed her best everyday, she was as skinny as she could be without being anorexic, and always was friendly, and she just couldn't understand why it wasn't her who was decorating the Taisho Corporation and creating the advertisement designs. Jumping out of her thoughts, Kikyo realized she had lost track of Kagome. Slamming her fist down on her interior leather seat, she pulled over and pulled out her phone, she was going to get what she wanted.

It was another Thursday; Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru contemplating her next move. He had just taken her rook and left his knight open, but if she took his knight she'd lose her last bishop. She glanced at the other side of the board and saw a fault in his set up. Smiling coyly she took his exposed pawn and uttered four words.

"Check mate in three." Sesshomaru scowled and tipped his king. Sesshomaru stood and went to the counter, but today was different: instead of black coffee, he brought back a Cafe au Lait. Kagome smiled behind her hand.

"No black coffee?" He smirked at her and leaned in closer.

"Sometimes change is good." Pulling out a box, he set down his coffee as well as her newly made Caramel Latte and kneeled down by her side. Opening the box he looked at her in question. Inside the box was a silver ring with a small pristine diamond: he would have bought her the most expensive if she had asked, but he knew she wasn't one to want big and gold. Kagome stared at the ring in shock. Getting nervous Sheshomaru cleared his throat. Tears swelled in her eyes as she nodded. With a genuine smile, he placed the ring on her left ring finger and pulled her into his arms. His lips slanted over hers and in a moment of great joy they clung to each other in fear that their engagement would be a dream.

It was at that moment that Kikyo stepped into the café to purchase a latte that she realized she needed to act soon. Turning from the café, she pulled out her phone to call in a favor.

_AN: Kind of short, sorry. And I'm also sorry for my late updates, but I have a confession. I'm going to stop writing for this category (IY) Thanks for reading and for all the reviews. I'll finish this story up first._


	10. Chapter 8

They had decided on a fall wedding. Fall was perfect and it depicted the two of them perfectly. Fall was chilly and often filled with surprises, but in the midst of its cold overlay upon the earth, colors swam in the trees and highlighted a darkness that would otherwise be empty. The vibrant array of leaves that fell into the streets and on the sidewalks contrasted with the cold wind and the dark granite. They were opposites that made the entire season worthwhile. Together they created beauty.

As fall ends, there is always a storm. But in this year, the storm would come early.

Kagome spun around in what felt like the hundredth dress she had adorned in the changing room. Her friends sat giggling in chairs, cracking jokes about Sesshomaru's reaction, or on whether or not it would make it through the night. With a blush high on her cheeks, she ducked into the changing room to take off the dress. She changed back into her white summer dress and exited the stall, careful to not trip over the dress she was carrying. After handing it off to the employee, she exited the store with her friends in tow.

They pointed out multiple other dress shops that she was certain she wouldn't find anything in. She wanted something simple and elegant; maybe even with a small bit of lace. Her friends gushed about a dress in another window and she inwardly cringed. It was big, fluffy, and was crafted with bows and ribbons. She sighed as she turned away from the window, until one window caught her eyes.

The store its self was rickety and aged, but the dresses appeared to be timeless. She cut off from her friends and walked up to the window, her fingers lightly tracing the glass that kept her from feeling the lovely gowns. She entered the store and smiled at the elderly woman who was seated inside. The woman was a bit shorter than her, probably at 5'3" and was dressed in a traditional kimono. The kimono was just as timeless as the pieces in the window had been. Her hair was tied back with a white ribbon and she was blind in one eye.

"Hello dear. My name is Kaede. Are you looking for something?" With a bright eager smile, Kagome nodded. "My name is Kagome, I'm getting married this fall and I saw the dresses in the window and I was hoping I could try those on." The woman eyed her warmly.

"Of course, I'll be just a moment." The woman hobbled to the window and pulled one of the dresses down with careful steady hands. She ushered Kagome to the changing room in the back and handed her the dress.

"This dress is special. It is said that if you wear it on your wedding day; you'll live happily together with your husband forever. Not even death will stop you." Kagome felt a chill travel up her spine and the old woman chuckled. "But that's only if the two of you are truly in love." Kagome nodded as she entered the dressing room. She shimmied out of her dress, and replaced it with the long strapless dress that fell passed her ankles on each side. On the top of the dress, cherry blossoms were painted as if they were falling; they traveled down her left side and in small commodities traced the bottom of the dress. The dress itself felt like silk and it had a sheer overlay of lace from the very top to the bottom. The dress parted in the front and revealed her long calves and slim ankles. Kaede knocked on the door and entered with a pair of simple white heels.

Kaede smiled appreciatively as Kagome walked out.

"You look lovely dear. It's been a long time since somebody came to my shop, shall I ring you up?" Kagome nodded and went back to change. Upon her return to the check out she cast a curious glance around Kaede's shop.

"Why is it that few people come here?" She asked. Kaede smiled wistfully.

"Few people ever see it." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Then I'll be sure to visit!" Kaede chuckled as cool wind swept in from the door. An elderly man walked in and embraced her lovingly.

"Well child, I'm not exactly lonely. This is my husband, Hiro." He nodded; his eyes just as aged as hers. He gestured to the dress as he looked at Kaede.

"It's been a while since I've seen that dress." His eyes sparkled as if he was teasing about a hidden secret and he gave a raspy chuckle. As she exited the store, the little bell above the door rang and she made her way to find her friends, with a skip in her step and a bag in her hand.

"What a lovely girl." Kaede insisted. Hiro chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Not as lovely as mine."

/AN: So I know that technically Kaede is Kikyo's sister, but I liked this idea as I was writing it and figured what the heck! I also noted that the blossoms on the dress are for spring, but I liked the idea of the blossoms on the dress. So it's kind of contradicting, but what ever! My favorite part of this was the lovey dovey part between Hiro and Kaede! 3 I also like the line where Kaede says that few ever see it. The idea of this shop is to have it be a place that can only be found with love in mind. I thought it would be interesting to make it a shop that disappears after she leaves, and when she comes back its gone, but that seems to have a different purpose than what I wanted. But if anyone wants to take that idea and make a run with it, go for it. I'd love to read a story similar to that. And if anyone knows one, let me know! - Angeline! /


End file.
